List of challenges
This is a list of all challenges in our fanfic seasons: Total Drama Enchanted Forest 1. A race across the forest. 2. Enter on a swamp to find an invincibility statue; find and remove the statue from Amy. 3. Avoid to be captured; rescue the members from your team. 4. Desing an outfit; get a flag or eliminate the members from the opposite team. 5. Catch seven animals, build a boat and put the animals there. 6. Throw paint-filled balloons at the enemy. 7. Wrestling challenge: battle with your worst enemy. 8 . Find five pieces of paper in the woods, in the dark and while being chased by a psycho . 9 . Be the first to cross the finish line with your team's egg. 10. Save Ella from the dragon and be the first team to cross the finish line with her. 11. Catch a cryptyd creature such as Nessie and ChupaCabra. 12. Be the last contestant standing inside a haunted house, and not being scared away by the monster inside of it. 13. Give Christmas presents to different houses. 14. Be the first to arrive at the empty million dollar suitcase, at the center of the labyrinth. 15. Different sport challenges to get different colours, to paint a picture that will get a mark from a jury. 16. Be the first to run out of the forest. 17. Throw objects at all the other contestants, to eliminate them. Later, changed to arrive to Chris' cabin. 18. Be the last one standing at the cabin zone, without being carried away in your dreams, or pushed off. 19. Be the first to complete a multi-challenge course, focusing a bit of every challenge so far. Later, changed to stop MePhone4 and safe Chris. 20. Find the Golden Key that would open the Golden Suitcase, that contains the million dollars on it. 21. Find one of the ten passports to get qualyfied for the next season. Total Drama Sky Adventures 1. Hide N' Seek in Shangai. 2. Build a snow fort and win a snowball fight in Helsinki. 3. Get to the treasure chamber of Chefren's Pyramid by solving many enigmas in the form of SCRABBLE (famous table game). 4. Far West Paintball War: Cowboys vs Indians vs Animals. The cowboys have to fix a west ghost town called Lemon Creek, the Indians have to eliminate them and the animals to destroy the city and get back the nature. 5. Find the 8 pieces of the puzzle of the Pyramid of the Moon in Mexico. 6. Make an attraction at Lego Park, that akes embers of the other team to get dizzy on it or puke while riding. 7. Escape from Dracula's castle by finding the key hidden somewhere, solving 1 riddle for each team. 8. Discover who's the killer in the Monkswell Mansion, or find the most out of five rats on it. 9. Cook a three dish menu, that will be judged by five people. 10. Win on a crazy copilation of Japanese Game Show challenges. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites 1. Cleaning the Dirty Laundry in the jail of Awkanawaw. 2. Getting to Know Each Other. 3. Spend a night at the forest and collect the different papers. 4. Performing a musical. 5. Underground Fear Facing. 6. Get rid of a beaver plague in a boat. 7. Cupid Hunt. 8. Collect a series of cubes across the island and disable the Zing-Bot. 9. Find the spider's secret lair and bring its heart to the Fashion Bloggers, avoiding getting kidnapped. 10. Save two people that really matter to certain contestants on the team from their distress. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes list Category:Episode and season templates Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons Category:Lists